Like a Mom
by KeikoDa'Kitteh
Summary: Inspired by Hipturtle's Confessions. Private has decided to make a Mother's day gift, deciding to give it to the most motherly animal he knows. And no, this animal isn't really a female... One-Shot.


**.: Like a Mom :.**

Skipper sat in his Hq, enjoying the blissful silence. Everyone was relaxing, as there was no reason to be up and about that evening. The  
flat topped penguin sipped at his usual fish coffee, savoring the warm liquid as it slowly trickled down his throat. He let a content sigh slip from  
his beak and leaned back into the leather couch.

The fishbowl entrance whipped open, steel clashing with cement as young Private leaped into the shared home. Skipper simply paid no mind.  
He knew that it would only be one of his teammates or Marlene, the otter he was so very fond of.

"State your name and buisness," The commando penguin stated calmly, only getting up to refill his favorite tin cup with his favorite beverage. Private gave a wide smile in response, all the while hiding an item behind his back.

"Private, and I have a gift for you," The youngest bird said sweetly, slowly walking towards his captain. Rico, who was silently brushing his doll's hair,  
had stopped to listen, wondering what the private had gotten their leader.

"Hm?" Skipper answered and begun pouring the freshly brewed coffee. But before he could turn around, he was engulfed by two small flippers.  
Private had practically flung himself at his leader, a smile spread across his orange beak like wild fire.

Coffee and fish flew in the air, falling to the floor and on the cabnets. Most of the warm liquid landed on Skipper himself, scorching his back  
and causing him to grit his beak shut in order to keep in a small whimper. The leader's brow furrowed as the younger bird nuzzled his chest feathers  
in a loving fashion. Skipper was unknowingly holding his breath, but let out a much needed sigh,"What the halibut-"

"Happy Mother's Day!" Private shouted, squeezing his idol even tighter. Skipper's eyes widened in shock. Skipper gently pushed the younger penguin away and reached for a towl, wiping away the brown liquid that had landed on his feathers before speaking.

"Private, I'm not a woman...! Or a mother!" Skipper shouted, getting even more agitated when he heard his weapon's expert roaring with laughter  
in a nearby corner. The private handed his father figure a wilting Dandelian, obviously hand picked. The team leader unleashed another sigh and  
took the flower into his flippers with care.

"But your like a momma AND the papa. K'walski and Rico are like my brothers," Private informed, not paying much attention to the snickering Rico  
in the backround.

The commando was quick to reply,"If anything, I'm ONLY the papa."

"But you make us do chores-"

"Maintnence."

"You teach us proper etiquette-"

Skipper visibly sighed,"Manners..."

"And you take care of his when we're sick," Private grinned, waddling towards his leader for another hug. Rico tried to control his laughter,  
obviously trying to speak.

"Nags!" The physcopath choked out before returning to his laughing fit. The youngest bird of the makeshift rookery giggled himself, knowing  
what Rico was trying to say.

"Yes Rico, we can't forget how much he nags," Private smiled as Skipper groaned. The military officer glareed at Rico, shutting the mohawk weilding penguin. Rico mummbled a small apology, a glint of laughter still in his blue green eyes.

"Do you like it?" Young Private asked, british accent lacing throughout the question. Skipper cleared his throat and turned to face the concrete table, trying  
not to look at the private's hope filled eyes.

"Um... Er... Yes, young Private, I do."

"Yay!" Private squealed with joy and turned to waddle towards the 'Telly' in hopes of catching the Lunicorns, his favorite show.

Kowalski walked into the room, finding the scattered fish and spilled coffee all over the once clean Hq. The scientist looked towards his leader for a summary on what had just occurred. Skipper shook his head and handed Kowalski his wilting flower,"Just... Just don't ask. By the way, can you put  
this in water?"

**A/N:  
Lol i luvved writing this! I think it's cute.**

INSPIRED BY HIPTURTLE'S CONFESSIONS! READ IT!

By the way, who else likes the penguin designs from the Movies better than the Shows? Just wanted to know...


End file.
